


First Win

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Charles takes his first victory in Formula One. There are just a few proud people waiting to congratulate him.





	First Win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> Written for the wonderful CustardCreamies. She's had a bit of a bad time of things recently and I've been worried about her over the last few days, so she deserves some much needed hugs and happiness. This ship is our little guilty creation and my first time writing them so I hope this makes her smile and reminds her that she is very much cared about and loved. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

The adrenaline pumped through Tatiana’s body as she crossed the finish line, P3. It had been a crazy race, well a crazy season.

At the beginning of 2019, Lewis had thrown in the towel and retired, causing Toto and Mercedes a massive headache. However, Sebastian had got the drive, partnering Valtteri, leaving a seat free at Ferrari. Within days Charles had been announced as Vettel’s replacement, much to Kimi’s delight. This left a seat free at Sauber, and although not many people cared about such a small team, Tatiana was announced as their driver which caused shock waves in the paddock.

Frederic had insisted that it was the only option they had as she was their test driver and he saw no reason to over look her. Most people supported the team’s decision but not everyone, and it was fair to say she’d had a lot of criticism.

However, as the chequered flag fell on the Hungarian Grand Prix, the Columbian let out an excited squeal. “That’s p3 Tatiana, awesome job. Awesome drive.” Her engineer congratulated her.

“Thank you! I can’t believe it.” She beamed, her voice radiating and her delight clear.

It was only as she parked up in the pitlane that she noticed who’d won the race. She knew there had been a big wipe out of a number of cars in the first corner but her heart started to race when she saw Charles celebrating on top of his red Ferrari.

Since the previous season the two had been a couple. Keeping it secret while they were at Sauber. No one knew, it was their secret and after everything he’d achieved in the last year and a half, she was more delighted for him than herself.

“Tatiana!” Charles exclaimed and bounded over to her, pulling her into a hug, making it look no more than friends. “I’m so proud of you.” He mumbled against her helmet.

“I’m proud of you. You’re first win.” She grinned at him, patting him on the arm and then touching his heart. “For Papa and Jules.” She whispered to him, watching his eyes.

“For Papa and Jules.” He whispered back, his voice plagued with emotion. It was obvious he had been thinking about them.

She was about to hug him again but they were quickly ushered up to the cool down room, where second place Sebastian was sitting, taking a swig of his water.

“Good job buddy.” He grinned, getting up and pulling him into a hug, grinning ear to ear. “That was a stunning drive.”

Charles smiled at him, nodding. “Thank you, the strategy was perfect and I can’t quite believe I’ve won my first race…” He said as he sat down, putting his head in his hands.

Sebastian understood and put his hand on the boy’s back, letting him know he was there. “I’m proud of you.” He said gently.

“Thank you.” He sniffed, sub consciously putting his arm around Tatiana who’d just sat down beside him.

She gave him a smile and gently rubbed his knee. She wanted to kiss him but knew it wasn’t the time or the place. “Do you want some water?” She asked softly.

“No thanks, pumpkin.” He replied, unaware he’d just used his nickname for her.

Tatiana nodded, blushing slightly and Sebastian couldn’t help but pick up on it before gasping. “Charles you’re not?” He asked.

The Monegasque driver lifted his head, looking confused. “Not what?”

“You and her.” He motioned with his head, watching the two of them curiously.

Charles stared at his friend and mentor, appearing as if he was a deer trapped in headlights. “I… uh… mmm….”

“And your third-place driver, from Columbia, Tatiana Calderon!” The announcer called, breaking the awkward tension. Before Sebastian could say a word, Tatiana had stood up and was about to leave, but Charles caught her hand, knowing the cameras wouldn’t be focused on them right now and gave her a sweet kiss.

She pulled away blushing, but a huge smile was present on her face. “See you out there.” She whispered before rushing off.

Charles smiled to himself, watching her with pride when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “You kept that very quiet.” Sebastian murmured to him as they waited on their names to be called.

Charles turned to him with a smirk on his face. “I learned from my mentor.”

A confused look fell on Sebastian’s face but then it clicked. “Me and Kimi? You know?” He asked, looking slightly shocked.

“Well, when you work closely with you both it doesn’t take much to put two and two together.” He said with a wink.

“Don’t say anything… please…”

“I won’t, as long as you promise to keep my secret too.” Charles nodded.

“Of course.” Sebastian agreed. “Perhaps I could even make us all dinner one night and we can get to know the lovely young lady embracing your life.”

“Sounds good, but you need to go pick up your second place.”

Sebastian smiled and patted him back before jogging out on the podium to the cheering crowd. He could only imagine how Charles felt, he remembered his first win so well.

“And your winner, from Monaco, Charles Leclerc!”

Charles grinned at the grid kid closest to him before running out on to the podium. This was the start of something good for both him and Tatiana. He would never forget this day, his first win.  


End file.
